With the development of a network technology and the improvement of a sharing platform, a user has a growing number of requirements on multimedia data of a standard definition, a high definition, and the like, and has an increasingly high requirement for media data quality. Real-time data such as multimedia requires a network to have broadband with large data traffic and network quality with relatively high stability. However, for a wireless network, problems always exist in high bandwidth and high stability.
In one aspect, a conventional wireless local area network, second generation (2G) network, or third generation (3G) network, or a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network that is being laid out for commercial use is expanding wireless network bandwidth. In another aspect, they are deployed separately; a single system can partially solve a transmission problem, but cannot fully meet an actual requirement for high bandwidth and high stability.
Along with a higher requirement for network bandwidth and a requirement for stable transmission of real-time data such as multimedia by a wireless network, due to factors such as instability of a wireless network and isolation between wireless networks, wireless transmission performance is unstable, and wireless bandwidth cannot meet a requirement for fluent transmission of real-time data.